I'm Yours
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the shy new kid in school and is bullied roughly. His only friend is antisocial jock Blaine Anderson. When Blaine realizes he has feelings for Kurt, could this friendship turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, peoples! :) This is my first Glee fanfic. I'm changing up the characters I use a little bit, so pleassseeeee do not kill me. 3 Anywho, enjoyyy. :)**

Blaine Anderson, hair slicked back, football jersey wrapped tightly around himself, walked down the street toward West McKinley High. The cool autumn air viciously blew dry dead leaves around him. They crunched beneath his sneakers as he walked. Today was Monday, unfortunately. A whole nother five days at this dreadful place awaited him. He really really hated his school. Football practice at the end of the day made him happier, but sometimes he was so annoyed at his classmates that he would honestly rather shoot himself than practice. It could really get to him.

Snow was expected. Blaine hoped it would arrive soon. He was getting impatient with having to go back to WMHS every day. For a football player who won championships for his school and had the reputation of Shane Dawson on Twitter, he was shockingly alone. As attractive and athletic as he was, people normally didn't bother to mess with him. It was very strange. Usually you see football players as these social pirias, but not Blaine.

He blamed his temper for his antisocialism. He figured he was too short-tempered and impatient to deal with people. Or maybe it was because he liked Lady Gaga. No one at his school appreciated that fact. Literally - - no one. He had gotten Rachel Berry, the only person he could call a friend, to take a survey for their socialism class. The students had actually enjoyed the presentation, but they had ended up drowning both Blaine and Rachel in slushy. And urine.

Blaine heard voices coming from behind him. He didn't even bother to look around. He recognized Brittany whats-her-face walking with her girlfriend Santana whoever as they passed by him. Brittany gave a little wave. Blaine smiled at her and waved back. Santana gave Brittany a scolding look; someone was jealous.

**OoO**

Nearly ten minutes later, Blaine was arriving at school. Students were beginning to pour off of buses and out of cars. He always liked to arrive fairly early, again, unlike the other jocks. He was a teacher favorite.

Blaine walked in the front door of the school. He was met by an extremely excited and jittery Rachel. She ran to him with a gigantic smile on her face.

Blaine smiled. "What's up, Rach?"

Rachel squealed, causing some heads to turn. Blaine's eyebrow arched. "People are staring."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't care! Guess what just happened to me!"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Finn hugged you?"

Rachel made a face. "What makes you say that? Jeez, I don't obsess over Finn, Blaine." She giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's it, isn't it?"

Rachel sighed. "Okay, yes. But he's just so cute! I can't help but melt every time he - -"

"Looks at you, speaks to you, hugs you, says something to you, hugs you, says something in class, says hello to someone else, I could go on and on," said Blaine. "You're a little caught up, don't you think?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's just so... yum."

The two started walking down the hallway. "You'd know what I mean if you'd be a little more sociable," Rachel said. "All you do is sit at home and listen to that Lady Gaga crap. You really need a life... and some better taste in music."  
"My music taste is fine," said Blaine. "It's mine, not yours." He sighed. "And I don't know how to be sociable. You know how sucky I am with people."

"That could change," Rachel tol dhim. "You just need some practice."

Blaine made a face. "How do you practice being social?"

Rachel went silent for once. "Uh... that's actually a good question."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm fine, Rachel. Really. I've done this for over ten years."

"But this is high school!" said Rachel. "You could miss out on so much."

"I think I'll survive," said Blaine.

Rachel sighed. "Yes, it looks like you'll be fine," she said sarcastically.

**OoO**

Blaine and Rachel had first period chemistry together. They always sat together towards the back of the room. They were twenty minutes into class. The teacher had given them their assignments and the two were getting into it... well, Blaine was at least. Rachel sat with her textbook open, but she was really sitting there doing her make-up with her iPod camera for a mirror. Occasionally she'd respond to something Blaine was saying with a "mhm," but she was wishing to look especially good for her boyfriend-to-be, Finn, in second period.

There was a kncok at the door. Ms. Terry went to go answer it. Blaine's curiosity got the best of him and he turned around to see who was knocking. When she pulled the door open, Blaine saw...

A 12-year-old?

The boy had rosy red cheeks, a smooth (scary smooth) face, was dressed in bright red, and had a '60s haircut. He was looking slick. But why was he here?  
Rachel popped her lips. "Who is it?" she asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Some kid."

Rachel turned around and smiled. "Oh my gosh, look at him! Isn't he so adorable? Blaine, look!"

Blaine sighed. "Rachel, I've been looking."

"No, at this eyeshadow!" Rachel slapped him to make him look at her. "The kid is cute, but this eyeshadow, holy jeez!"

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes, returning his attention to Mr. Slick.

Ms. Terry gleefully led the boy up to the front of the room. "Boys and girls, attention please! Okay, meet our new student, Kurt Humell!"

The class happily said, "Hello, Kurt!"

"He's actually in our class?" said Blaine.

"Looks like it," Rachel responded.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kurt?" Ms. Terry spoke like she was teaching a 1st grade class.

Kurt smiled. "Okay. My name is Kurt. I'm 16 - -"  
The class erupted in laughter. Kurt's voice was extremely high-pitched. He sounded like a girl...

A kid in the front yelled, "Yeah, okay. We all believe that!"

Kurt looked hurt. "But I am 16!" he cried.

Some girl said, "Yeah, and I'm 40!"

Blaine looked at Rachel, who was about to fall out of her chair laughing. He made a face. "Rachel, don't you think that's mean?"

Rachel stopped. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Poor guy."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

Ms. Terry clapped her hands and yelled, "Hey! There will be no fun-making in my classroom! Do I make myself clear?"

The laughter died down a bit. Ms. Terry's smile returned. "There. Go find a partner, Kurt. Since everyone already partnered up, you'll be in a group of three. Who wants to let Kurt work in their group?"  
Not a single hand went up. A few kids even started laughing again. Blaine couldn't help but be heartbroken after seeing Kurt's obviously hurt face. Seeing as he had no friends other than Rachel so he couldn't get laughed at, he raised his hand. "He can be in our group, Ms. Terry."

Kurt's face lit up. Ms. Terry also smiled. "Okay. Kurt, go sit next to Blaine and Rachel."

His smile didn't even consider going away as Kurt pulled up a seat next to Blaine. He held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Kurt Humell."

Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing. Blaine noticed and elbowed her in the ribs. Blaine grinned and shook Kurt's hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. This is my best friend, Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you."

**A/N: Ahh I'm sorry for the lenghtiness! I wrote this in a notebook before I typed it out so I didn't really realize how loooong it was lol. And don't worry, the Brittany winking at Blaine thing has a plotline, so it wasn't just something random. Anywho, any and all reviews would be highly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack lol. Thanks for reviewing, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

The final bell rang. Blaine sighed with relief. Finally the day was over. Unfortunately, he still had four more to go.

He and Rachel headed out of Calculus. Rachel was going on incessantly about all the times Finn had looked, or _almost _looked at her. Blaine couldn't listen. His mind was strangely stuck on Kurt. The boy had actually turned out to be really, really nice. They had their first three periods together. Kurt had been laughed at lot, but Blaine had made sure to (or at least tried to) stand up for him. Kurt had really seemed to appreciate it. Blaine has never met anyone like him. It was nice.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Rachel's fingers snapping in his face. He blinked a couple times, then looked at her. "What?"

Rachel chuckled. "Where are you right now?"

Before he could respond, Rachel's arm slammed into Blaine's stomach. This resulted in an "OOF!" from said boy.

"Hold up!" Rachel cried. "There's Finn! Love ya, Blainey-Boo. Bye!" She ruffled Blaine's hair, then happily skipped over to her beau-to-be.

Blaine sighed. "Some people..." He looked over and saw none other than Kurt. He was standing at what appeared to be his locker. Blaine smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and beamed. "Oh, hey, Blaine. How are you?"

Blaine kept smiling. "I'm fantastic. You?"

Kurt shrugged. "Eh."

Blaine frowned. "Bad first day?"

Kurt nodded. "Worst day of my life."

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe it'll get better. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on you."

Kurt looked at him. "Seriously?"

Blaine nodded, his smile returning. "Yeah. You're a good guy."

Kurt shut his locker and looked Blaine up and down. "Wow, that's... that's so sweet of you. No one's ever been there to look out for me before."

Blaine's eyebrow arched. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah." They started walking. "I've been bullied since my first day of kindergarden. I've always been different."

"How can people bully you?" asked Blaine. "You're so nice."

Kurt looked at him. "Really?"

Blaine made a face. "Are you kidding? Have you like never received a compliment before?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not a real one, I don't believe. I've never really had any friends." He looked down.

Blaine's heart was breaking for the poor boy. How could someone as nice and amazing as this be treated like that? Kurt and Blaine headed out the front doors of the school. Kurt said, "So you're really gonna try to look out for me?"

Blaine quickly nodded. "Absolutely. You're too nice t have to endure this hell."

Kurt's face lit up. "I can't believe this... I've actually got a real friend." He looked at Blaine. "Thanks."

Blaine shrugged. "Don't mention it." He sighed. "So where's your ride?"

"I walk," Kurt replied somewhat sadly.

"Oh, really? Well, so do I, so it looks like you've also got a walking buddy." Blaine grinned.

Kurt giggled. "Wonderful. Maybe we live close to each other. Where do you live?"

"409 Windcrest Avenue," Blaine responded. "You?"

"I'm 411 Windcrest Avenue!" Kurt cooed. "We're practically neighbors!"

Blaine was jumping up and down inside. That was a new feeling. He kept his cool on the outside though. "Well that's great. You should come over sometime. You're the new family that just moved in?"

"It's just me and my dad," Kurt said. "I'd hardly call us a family."  
The two kept talking as they walked on. It was by far the best walk home Blaine Anderson had ever been on.

**A/N: So there's chapter 2! Thanks for all your follows and favorites, and especially your reviews! Tell me what ya think. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

By Friday, Blaine and Kurt had grown pretty close. Blaine really loved to be around Kurt, even moreso than he enjoyed being around Rachel, his best friend for years. There was always this fluffy feeling in his chest whenever Kurt was around; it was a new feeling. He liked it.

Rachel had gone off to be with Finn nearly ten minutes ago. Blaine stood outside Ms. Terry's room, a bored expression on his face. Every day since Monday Kurt had joined him by now. Where was he?

Blaine started whistling We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, the only Taylor Swift song he liked, and started pacing a short distance. Just as he was about to decide that Kurt was probably sick and wasn't coming, he heard the smaller boy's high-pitched voice coming down the hallway. His heart fluttered... whoa, what?

Before Blaine could think about his feelings, Kurt came into view, about ten of Blaine's fellow football players surrounding him. They were all picking on him, and misery covered his face. "Stop it!" he snapped at one of them that was rubbing his arm.

The jock laughed. "Oh, come on. Don't you wanna play ball with me? I promise to go easy on ya."

Kurt yanked his arm away. "Leave me alone!"

Blaine's heart broke. He had to do something. But they were on a team. You couldn't just stand up to them. What would they say?

Kurt looked over Blaine's way, a defenseless look in his eyes. Blaine desperately wanted to go help his poor friend, but he had never done anything like that before. Even if they weren't teammates, what could he say?

One of them slammed into Kurt from behind. "Let's go, Kurtsy!"

Kurt screamed, and the small hallway crowd burst into laughter. That did it for Blaine. Fire filled him, and he stormed over to them. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him behind him. "Do we have a problem?"

The jock looked at him. "Who are- oh, it's Anderson! Back up, kay? I got some business with this gay kid."

_Of course!_, Blaine thought. _He's gay! Oh, wait... these feelings... oh no..._

Blaine became too lost in his thoughts then. The jock made a face. "I dunno what this dude is up to, but I'm done with it. Come on, guys."

They all stepped past Blaine to Kurt. He whimpered. "Blaine..."

Blaine heard the sound of his name and was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to Kurt, then yelled at the jock. "HEY! Leave him alone! What did he do to you? !"

The jock laughed. "Oh, so I guess Blaine wants to be little Kurtsy's boyfriend, eh?" They all started laughing.

Blaine, losing control, raised his fist and swung. His knuckles connected with his teammate's jawbone, and before he knew it, he was lying on the ground. Everyone gasped; no one expected that. Kurt's face twisted into an odd expression. "Blaine..."

The jock on the ground wobbled and finally stood up. He shook his head and stared at Blaine. "Wow, Anderson... sick right hook."

Blaine's eyebrow arched. "Thanks?"

The jock moved forward and looked him in the eyes. "I'd leave Kurtsy here alone next time if I were you."

Fire still surged through Blaine. He crossed his arms. "Or what?"

The jock laughed. "You'll see." He pushed past them and headed down the hallway. Soon, the crowd that had gathered thinned out.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Blaine... that.. was..."

"A 'sick right hook?'" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, it really was."

They started walking. Kurt asked, "So who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was the famous Noah Puckerman, or, as we call him, Puck." Blaine shook his head. "He's a douchebag."

"No kidding," Kurt agreed. "He's been bugging me all week."

The fire returned. "Oh, really?"

Kurt nodded as they reached Ms. Terry's room again. "Yeah, he's been the worst one."

Blaine sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no, it's not your fault."

They just stood there in silence for a moment. Kurt started whistling. Blaine immediately recognized the tune. He looked at him. "Are you whistling Yoü and I by Lady Gaga?"

Kurt beamed. "Seriously? You like Lady Gaga?"

Blaine nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I'm a huge fan!"

Kurt smiled. "Is there anything we don't have in common?"

Blaine thought for a second. "I have a strong love for spoons."

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, I prefer forks."

**OoO**

That afternoon, the weather was beautiful. The sky was clear and bright and blue. A very nice day to be walking home with Kurt.

The two were chattering away with each other as they reached Windcrest Avenue. They got to Blaine's house. "Well, this is it," Blaine said, giggling. "See you later, Kurt."

Blaine started up his driveway, but instead of Kurt continuing home, he followed him. When they reached Blaine's door, Blaine asked, "What are you doing?" Not that he was a bit upset...

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, I-I don't know." His voice was shaky, and he seemed nervous.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. "What is it?"

Kurt hesitated, then said, "You're... straight?"

Blaine's mind then shot back to his thoughts that morning. This was probably a real confirmation that Kurt was gay. What could he say to him? The feelings he had been having lately... what did they mean? Was Blaine really straight? Could he honestly tell Kurt that he was? And more importantly... could he trust Kurt with it if he actually was gay?

It freaked Blaine out a little because Kurt asking him that kinda made him feel fluttery. He was probably smiling (probably answering Kurt's question). "I... I don't know," he finally responded.

Kurt grinned. "Oh! You don't?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'd never really thought about it before."

Kurt smiled again. "Well... I could help you figure yourself out... I mean, if you want." His voice got shaky again.

Blaine crossed his arms. "How would you do that?"

Kurt kept smiling. "Tonight... we'll go out on a... a..."

"Date?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a date..."

"Oh. Me neither."

"So... tonight at..."

"Seven?"

"Whatever time you want..."

"Whenever you get here."  
"Six then!"  
"Alright. See you at six!"

Kurt used his hand and saluted Blaine farewell, then walked on toward his house. Blaine watched him go, then walked inside. He leaned against the door. Strangely... he was looking forward to tonight.

**A/N: Yep. There you go. :P As always, reviews are highly appreciated. **

**VERY special thanks to:  
RainySunnyEnding**

**dysgrntldMuggle**

**EKUgirl2016**

**KayleeWA  
Your guys' reviews are awesome! And to all those who followed and favorited, you guys are awesome too! Thanks a lot!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine spent the afternoon up in his room. After letting what was gonna happen in a few hours sink in, he turned on "Bad Romance," jumped on his bed, and sang it at the top of his lungs. After "Bad Romance," "Blow" by Ke$ha, then "Till the World Ends" by Britney Spears, then Lady Gaga again with "LoveGame," which Blaine just jammed down to. At about 5:30, Blaine caught a glimpse of the clock. He gasped. He only had an hour and a half to get ready, and he didn't even know what he was going to wear.

He quickly jumped in the shower, but the party didn't stop, oh no. Using a lufa as a microphone he belted out Lady Gaga for nearly thirty minutes. He would definitely smell fresh.

Blaine then pranced back to his bedroom and got into his closet. He frantically went through his relatively dull clothing selection, trying to find something Kurt might like. Unfortunately, of all the stuff he and Kurt had discussed the past week, colors wasn't one of them.

After 20 minutes of searching, it was 6:16. Blaine knew he didn't have much time, so he broke down and called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine tried to sound casual.

"Oh, hi, Blaine!" Kurt sounded excited. "Are you excited for our da- night out?"  
_He almost called it a date! _Blaine had only knowingly been gay for about a day and already he felt like squealing at that.

"Oh, yeah!" He contained his excitement. "All ready. Just a quick question."  
"Yes?"

"Uh... what colors do you like for people to wear?" That didn't sound weird. Smooth, Blaine.

Kurt gigled. "Just be yourself, Blaine."

"Oh, okay." Blaine nervously rocked back and forth on his feet. "So what colors?"  
Kurt laughed. "Red and green."  
"Oh, okay. That's what I've got on, so that's good." Blaine actually just had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kurt giggled again. "Okay. See you in thirty."

Blaine droped the towel and ran to his parents' room. Then he ran back for the towel.

He rummaged through his dad's closet and finally found a sweater patterned with light and dark green stripes. He then rushed back to his room and pulled out his red pants. They were tight; he hadn't worn them in almost a year. As soon as he was dressed, he raced outside, then strutted down the sidewalk like he owned the street.

He reached Kurt's door and took a deep breath, then knocked. Only about ten seconds later, Kurt opened the door, grinning. "Hey!"'

Blaine smiled. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt yelled, "DAD! I'M GOING OUT!"

Another voice from inside the house yelled, "SO?"

Kurt giggled and looked at Blaine. "Are we ready to go?"

Blaine nodded, his jaw swollen with a smile. "Yeah."

Kurt followed Blaine out, pondering on whether to take his hand or not. "So... what are we doing tonight?"

And then it hit Blaine like a car- he had never actually _planned _the date. He immediately panicked. What could he say?  
Trying to sound romantic, Blaine replied, "How does a walk in the park sound?"

Kurt beamed. "Perfect."

Blaine grinned to himself. Nice one, Anderson.

**A/N: Sorry for the super shortness and sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been so busy, and it's just been blehh. But hopefully I'm back to this story for awhile! Feedback would be appreciated, as always. Thanks!**


End file.
